A Day in the Life
by y-junkie
Summary: Mitsui spends the day musing. Mitsui/Kogure, gen.


**A Day in the Life**

**Disclaimer:** The SD boys aren't mine, but I reserve the right to make them love each other.

**Some notes:** A PWP I've written about a year ago. I've edited a couple of parts, and I've opted to change the title as well, for no reason. Oh, and my first author's notes were: "Why, look. It's not porn. _It's not porn!_ cries happy tears And the slash is almost non-existent, I can't believe it." Yes, OMG, buttsex hasn't completely taken over my bunny closet. Or maybe it has. :O

- - -

Mitsui stretched a cramp off his leg, before flopping back down on the grass. English class must be almost over, he thought.

Of all the things to spend the day on, Mitsui had settled for musing. _Musing. _He would have rather gone to the court or the arcades, really, but there was something about the air—drafty and almost stifling, if not for the occasional summer breeze that cut through—that rendered him lethargic.

He stared at the clouds, big and fluffy and quick, an occasional white dashing across the vast blue sky. There, he could see the 'ahou with a mop. There, a ball—and Anzai-sensei, if he squinted hard. Ryota with overgrown muffin hair. More balls. Gori in a cage. He watched them scurry by with faint amusement, chuckling softly as the 'ahou tripped over Ryota's hair, and landed on his face.

What happened to Hanamichi afterwards was promptly blocked out by a figure he knew all too well. He grinned—just with tiniest bit of shame—and shifted slightly to make himself more comfortable. His companion tutted.

"Planning to pass off chemistry as well?"

"Maybe. You'll lend me your notes, won't you?"

"Hm. I'll think about it." Mitsui propped himself on an elbow, and stared up at the slightly amused profile of his friend. There was that teasing glint in his eye again.

Mitsui pouted.

"You shouldn't have skipped classes, anyway, Mitsui-kun." Mitsui pouted some more. "Oh, all right. Next time, you're not getting any more favors. Akagi's worried about you, Ryota, and Hanamichi, you know."

"Psh, I'm doing _fine_. And how dare he compare me to that moron." He sniffed. "But you, Min-kun! You should know better."

"I do. I'm worried all the same." Kogure smiled. He sat next to Mitsui, wriggling slightly as the blades of glass ticked his ankles. "We all need a little time off, I guess. Skipping classes for no reason, though…"

"Doesn't hurt to do it from time to time." Mitsui grinned. "Skip chemistry with me?"

There was a thoughtful pause. He watched with interest as Kogure took his glasses off, and stared at the sky.

"Look, Hisashi. It's Anzai-sensei with a ball."

"Yeah. The 'ahou's there, too."

"Mmm. And Ryota-kun."

"And Gori in a cage."

They both laughed, loud and lively and careless, everything else forgotten. They stayed like this for a few minutes, occasionally bursting into lively chatter about things like Kogure's plans to buy contacts, fangirls, and Mitsui's teeth; but then they'd look up at the clouds— Hanamichi and Ryota had thinned and morphed into something else by this time—and the clearer sky would lull them into peaceful, companionable silence.

Kogure finally turned to Mitsui, his eyes bright. "You know, maybe I'll follow your advice today and take a day off, just this once." He stood, and brushed the grass off his clothes.

Mitsui let out a triumphant "hah!" before rising as well. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, stilling him, and watched Kogure pick the leaves off his hair, and a few more at the back of his shirt, from the corner of his eye.

"Thanks." He winked. "You up for some ice cream? I'm payin'."

"We might as well make Akagi-kun _really_ angry, ne?" Kogure laughed.

Mitsui looped an arm around Kogure's shoulders, grinning. "Some things, Min-kun, are just worth the risk."

- - -

**More notes:** ...there's nothing note-worthy to note about, is there? Right. Thanks so much for reading, and if you can be bothered, leave me something to think about in the review page, yes please? Sweet. I have to go back to the gutter and tend my ailing smutbunnies nao, so. Um. D:


End file.
